peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 July 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-31 ;Comments *Two overlapping recordings are available, together covering the full one hour 50 minute show. Recording (a) includes the start and end of the show with a 20 minute gap in the middle. Recording (b) does not include the last 15 minutes of the show. *John sounds to be at Hyperspeed tonight. The speed of the tape was double-checked against Cliff's singing pitch and checked out OK so it is definitely John who is running fast. Sessions *Policecat: #1 recorded 8th July 1997, first broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Nico(3) And Makai: Omen (12") No U Turn *Period Pains: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are)? (single) Damaged Goods *Tofu Love Frogs: Arkansas Traveller (CD: Vegetable Attack) Prox *Policecat: Blue Movie (Peel Session) *Neuropolitique: Politique Theme (2xLP: Beyond the Pinch) New Electronica *Scarfo: Pagho Gear (LP: Luxury Plane Crash) Deceptive *Lance Gambit Trio: Mysterious Girl (CD: Cocktail 2000) Music for Leisure *Revolutionaires: Belly Ache (12": Disco Dub) Channel One $''' *17 Years: 3 Chords (LP: 17 Years) GMM Records *Policecat: Give Us This Day (Peel Session) *Regis: We Said No (compilation 2xLP: Metropolitain: A New European Movement) Nouvelle Structures '''$ *Cliff Richard & the Shadows: We Say Yeah (LP: Soundtrack To The Young Ones) Columbia *Ring of Truth: The Horse (limited edition 7 inch single) Sound Archive $''' :(Recording (a) edit during above, next few tracks missing) : (9:30 news) *Starkey Banton: Weeping & Wailing (10 inch single) Fashion '''$ *Sonora Pine: Snow's Cut Snapshot (LP: II) Quarterstick *Scan X: Futuristic Funk (2x12 inch EP: Lost) F Communications $/£ :(Recording (a) recommences during above track) *Disdain: Give It Up (compilation LP: First Transmission) Pale Moon *Wnico: Cool Running (compilation CD: Land of the Rising Noise Vol 2) Charnel House *Vendettas: Gasoline (7 inch: Can't Stop) 360 Twist Records £''' *Policecat: Dark Holiday (Peel Session) *Vinylgroover: The Big Bang (12" Split with Fade & Bananaman: Calypso Summer Remix 97/The Big Bang) World of Obsession Records *Topper: Hapus (LP: Something to Tell Her) Ankst *Ivor Cutler: Perverse (CD:A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Arab Strap: Hey! Fever (CD EP: Girls of Summer) Chemikal underground CHEM 017CD *Policecat: Lone Rider (Peel Session) : (Recording (b) finishes) *Jean Stanback: I Still Love You (compilation LP: Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures) Kent Soul CDKEND 143 '''£ *DJ Future Shock: The Box is Banging Quite a Bit Now (12": The Techno Connection EP) Southwest 20 Records *Nasty Habits: Shadow Boxing 'The Remix' (12 inch) 31 Records *Tracks marked $''' also available on 'File c ' *Tracks marked '''£ also available on File d File ;Name *(a) John Peel 1997-07-31.mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1997-07-31 (incomplete) *© 1997-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE364 *(d) 1997-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE365 ;Length *(a) 01:31:04 *(b) 01:34:22 *© 1:31:51 (from 1:13:13) *(d) 1:31:09 (to 19:56) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *© Created from LE364 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1997 Lee Tape 364 *(d) Created from LE365 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1997 Lee Tape 365 ;Available * (a) 17-DVD Torrent Compilation * (b) Mooo *(c,d) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector